After Twenty Years
by A Chirping Bird
Summary: Two friends move in two opposite directions to make there fortune...BT before biding gud bye to each other they promised to meet after twenty years...time changes...nd they reach the same place after twenty years...what will happen next? A purely duo stry...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo everyone...as per my promise m here with a new duo stry... m writing on duo for first tym... nd this will be somewhat different... actually in dis...**

 **Kyu batau? Khud pdh lo... :P:P**

 **So lets start-**

It was a dark, chilly and cold night... wild cold winds were blowing all over the town... street lights were all off...it was so dark dat u cant even see properly the face of person standing in front of u... nearly it was 9:35 at night...nd ol the people were locked in there houses in there blankets to have some warmth...

On the street, was a happy policeman moving around as if he was on duty... he was looking here and there as if he was finding someone... he reached a store which r usually opened till 12.00 am...

He found a person standing there waiting for someone...

Policeman recognized the person bt kept mum due to smthing which struck to his mind...the person was not able to see the face of policeman becoz of dark...

Man1- hlo officer...

Man2- hlo gentleman...it seems as if u r waiting for somewhen...

Man1- ya actually m waiting for my frnd who has to come nd meet me here exactly at 10 pm...

Man2- oh so u r waiting for him...

Man1- yes...actually twenty years ago, here was a xyz restaurant in which we both had our dinner together last tym nd promised that after twenty years we will meet on same place nd at same time **i.e. exactly 10pm...**

 **FLASHBACK-**

Twenty years ago on the same day two frnds walked in the restaurant xyz... they both sat on the corner table nd ordered there food...

Friend1- Yaar **Abhijeet** yeh humara dinner saath last dinner ho skta h...

Abhijeet- haan yaar **Daya** pta hi nhi chala ki kb humara clg pura bhi ho gya...

Daya- aur aj main jaa bhi rha hu... yaar tum bhi chalo... yahan pe itni aachi jobs nhi milegi jitni new york mein milengi...

Abhijeet- daya u know na main India nhi chodunga...

Daya- haan haan...tum bhi alag hi insaan hu...

And there order came...

After they had there dinner...

Cuming outside,

Abhijeet- daya tum yahan se hi chale jayoge?

Daya- haan...

Abhijeet- soch lo phir se...

Daya- abhi yaar main India mein rehkar kuch nhi ban paunga...

Abhijeet- hmm...aacha ek promise kro kit um mujhe kabhi bhuloge nhi...

Daya- yeh kaise ho skta h mere bhai...nd haan ek cheez merse wada kro...

Abhijeet- kya?

Daya- bees (twenty) saal baad hum issi jagah aur isi time **i.e. exactly 10pm** hum yahan pe milenge...

Abhijeet- wada rha...

 **Present time-**

He told dis stry to police officer...a tear slipped of from police man eyes which were unnoticed by the man...

Police- so ap?

Man1- main **Daya**...

Police- aacha abhi mujhe jaana hoga...main on duty hu...abhi kitne bje rhe h?

He noticed a gold watch on his wrist...

Daya- its 9:50

Police- so hope so aapka frnd aapko jaldi mil jye...

Daya- thanx...

And the officer went...

 **A/n- so HW was dis... I know thoda sa weird lg rha h... so should I continue dis or not?**

 **Do tell me in the review...**

 **So take gud care of yourselves...**

 **Luv u ol...**

 **Keep luving mee...**

 **Yours diksha...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys...i know u r upset...bt meri ek baat suno...i know yeh stry o henry ki h...bt maine sirf starting ke doh chaps wahan se liye h...baaki meri khud ki imagination hogi...believe me..main daya ko aaise hi criminal thodi na bnaungi...u know maine jb yeh stry pdhi tb .ujhe bhi doubt hua ki is type kru ya na.. pbir ek din ke liye socha...nd jahan yeh stry ko main apni imagination se aage leke jaana chahti hu ...

Plz beleive me...bt rest it depends on u...

Nd at last...yeh stry sirf 2 chaps tk hi "after twenty years" se li gyi h...

Hope u will ol forgive mee...

Nd do to tell me...now should i continue or delete...


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo everyone...kaise ho? Pehle toh main review dekh kr disappoint ho gyi thi...bt now m gng to continue dis stry...nd those who ol said me a cheater l just want to say that im nt a cheater...actually merse galati yehi hui h ki mujhe first chap mein hi mention kr dena chahiye tha ki yeh stry O Henry ki "After Twenty Years" se li gyi h... bt plz m nt gng to end there only...the first two chaps r only inspired frm there...so all I can say that is m nt a cheater... becoz the stry "after twenty years" is ended there only where his friend is arrested...bt many things could happen after that also...so I'll try to picturise hw daya got rid of this... hope everyone of u understand me! Nd again I wanted to say sorry to those who r hurted...specially to Aditi nd the guests who disliked dis stry...bt on demand of my friends I'll definetly continue dis stry...**

 **Nd dear nehal- thanx a lot for your inspiring review sweetheart...nd I wanted to ask...can we be frnds? if yes I request u to make your id on ff... luv u loads nd thanx again...**

 **Thanx to all the guests who reviewed nd inspired me to write the nxt chap...luv u ol...**

 **Thanx to ol the registered members of ff and my ol frnds...thanx fr inspiring mee...luv u ol loads...**

 **So lets start wid nxt chap...**

Daya there waited fr more ten minutes nd nearly it was 10:05...as he was about to leave he saw a person coming towards him in plain nd simple clothes...

Person- hlo sir!

Daya- hlo...u?

Person- oh m abhijeet...

Daya- what?abhi u forgot mee...

Abhijeet- dayaa... kaisa h yaar...kahan tha itne saalon se...kitni koshish ki tujhe contact krne ki...

Daya- bs yaar itna busy ho gya tha ki tym hi nhi milta tha...teri height increase nhi ho gyi?aur teri awaaz bhi badli si lg rhi h...

Abhi- haan yaar thodi bhut ho gyi h...aur aj na maine kuch zyada hi thanda paani pee liya tha...isliye shayad ho gya ho...

Daya- abhi pr tu toh thand mein thanda paani touch tk nhi krta...

Abhi- bs yaar puch mt...chal ek round leke aate h...

Daya- haan chalo...

Talking with each other they came to street with street lights onn...

Daya saw the face of the man nd was shocked...

Daya- tum kaun ho...tum abhijeet nhi ho...

Man- yes gentleman! U guessed it correct...m nt abhijeet...m a police cop...nd u r arrested since 5 minutes...

Daya was shocked that hw the policeman recognized him?

Officer- here is the letter given to me by the policeman which u met before...m standing near the jeep...if u tried to run...u will be shot here only...

Officer went nd daya read the letter...

 **DAYA,**

 **Yaar kabhi socha nhi tha ki hum aaise bhi mil skte h... yehi socha tha ki jab hum dono milenge tb yeh batunga tujhe ya woh batunga... bt saari baatein ek sapna bn kr reh gyi...daya main aj tym pe wahan pe pahunch gya tha...bt first I saw watch on your wrist which was as same as watch which the most wanted criminal of new york was wearing...den I looked at your face nd was shocked... main tumhe bhi arrest nhi kr skta tha naahi aapni duty chod skta tha...isliye main yeh police officer ko kaha ki woh tumhe aake arrest kre...**

 **Main ek aacha officer nd ek aacha frnd hu na?**

 **Bt daya still cant belive kit u paison ke piche itna aandha ho gya ki tu iss direction mein pahunch gya... chalo chodo meri in baaton ka koi fayada naa rha...**

 **Ab merse aur nhi likha jaayega...yehi umeed krta hu ki tum mujhe smjh payo...**

 **ABHIJEET**

Daya teared off the letter nd went wid the police officer...

Abhijeet went directly to his house nd locked himself in a room...tarika was very worried for him...

After a week-

Daya was in the jail-

Abhijeet went to jail nd met him...he was not able to face him bt he wants an answer to his question asked indirectly in the letter...

Abhijeet asked the inspector to let him talk to daya alone...being an understanding person he allowed...

Abhijeet- kaise ho daya...

Daya- waisa hi jaise tum mjhe chod ke gye the...

Abhi- bas daya main ek baat hi puchna chahta hu...ki tum wohi daya ho naa jisko main chod ke gya tha?

Daya was mum...today he had no answer...

Abhi- daya kyu kiya aaisa...

Again no answer...

Abhi- daya kyu chup ho?kya pta main tumhari koi madad kr sku...

No answer...

Abhi- tum merse baat krna chahte ho yaa nhi...

Daya- abhijeet abhi main baat nhi krna chahta...

Abhi- hmm...toh phir mera yahan rukne ka bhi koi matlab nhi...

As he was about to leave...

Daya- abhijeet tum aj bhi mujhe smjh nhi paye...

Abhijeet left from there in confusion...

After a week...while eating food in the jail...daya went to a most wanted criminal in India which was arrested a day before...

Man (Ravi)- tum kaun...

Daya- new york... kuch yaad h...

Ravi- code btao...

Daya- IndiaIndependence2015

Ravi- toh kya info leke aaye ho?

 **A/n so I left u ol here wid a suspense...anyways it is based on occasion of independence day only... btit will continue after that also...as m not that fast that I'll update whole stry before tomorrow only... so hw was this? Do tell me...**

 **So till nxt chap...**

 **Luv u ol..**

 **Keep luving mee!**

 **Yours diksha...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone...m vry vry happy dat u ol lyking the stry...aj koi irada nhi tha update krne ka...bt phir socha ki aj independence day h toh kr hi deti hu... :P:P**

 **Oh ek minute...HAPPY INDEPENDENCE TO OL...**

 **Naina Malik- What is WTF dear? Agar yeh word woh h joh main soch rhi hu toh plz aage se meri stry naa hi pdhne ki aur naa hi review krne ki zaroorat h...stay in your limits damn...**

 **nehal di- di pl zap mujhe dim t bulayo…main apse bhut choti hu…aacha haan aap na mobile pe use krte ho na ff toh top pe dekho….last pe blue colour ke downheard arrow ke saath more ka option h…uspe click kro uske baad wahan pe login ya signup ka link aata h…aur joh who puche aur aapne particulars fill kr ke aapki id bn jayegi…phir jab aapki id khulegi toh direct account settings ka page khulaga….uspe pm wala button on kr dena…uske baad phir more pe click kr ke pm wale button pe click krna….Okay?**

 **rajivgirl- Happy birthday to u , happy birthday to u, happy birthday dear disha…happy birthday to u…**

 **happy birthday baachee…luv u loads….**

 **Nd thanx to ol those who reviwed nd r inspiring me...luv u ol loads...**

 **So let's start wid the nxt chapter...**

Abhijeet was literally confused about what daya said...nd then he got a call from his high officials...

Officer- m I speaking to Inspector abhijeet?  
abhi- ya...who r u?

Officer- m commissioner of police Mumbai...

Abhi- oh! Gud mrng sir...

Officer- gd mrng officer... actually I wanted to talk wid u regarding a case...can we meet today?

Abhi- y nt sir... R u free at 1:00 pm...

Officer- yaa officer...

Abhi- okay sir... I'll report sharp at 1:00 pm in your officer...

Officer- good...JAI HIND officer...

Abhi- JAI HIND sir...

Abhijeet went to get ready...

Here in the jail...daya was engrossed in deep thoughts...when he saw a man was shifting to his adjascent cell...it was none other then Ravi...

Ravi- toh tumhare hisaab se woh log wahan se 13 ko yahan aayenge...

Daya- haan...toh ab tum aage ka plan btaoge...

Ravi- code btao...

Daya- IID1515

Ravi- toh suno...

...

...

...

...

...

{So srry plan toh abhi disclosed rehega...}

Here at commissioner's office-

Abhijeet reported there on tym...

Abhi- JAI HIND sir...

Officer- JAI HIND officer...u r really punctual...jaise aapke higher officers se suna tha waise hi nikale ap...

Abhi- thanks sir...bt sir aj aapne mujhe kyu bulaya?

Officer- ya I'll tell u... sit here... m waiting fr someone else also...let him be there...

After five minutes...

A man in his forties came with white mustache nd a brown suit...

Man- **ACP PRADYMAN** reporting on duty sir...

Acp- JAI HIND SIR...

Officer- JAI HIND Pradyuman...aao Pradyuman...baitho...inse milo...yeh h inspector abhijeet...

Abhi- JAI HIND sir...

Acp- JAI HIND officer...

Officer- so gentleman I have called u here to discuss about some important case related to 15 august... as u know that 15 August is heading soon...so there would be some function near THE GATEWAY OF INDIA... there would be CM of maharashtra would be there...nd respected high officials...as well as many sports personality and Celebes would be there... so frm our sources I got to know that the terrorist would plant a bomb dere nd it will blast during the function only...see bomb can be any form... it can be implanted there before hand as well as it can be a human bomb...abhijeet I have called u here becoz the terrorist u arrested yesterday can be part of the planning becoz he is frm new york nd the other terrorist according to our information are from new york as well...so I want support from both of u...

Abhi- so what u want from me sir?

Officer- I want u to be a part of CID TEAM nd help dem to arrest the terrorist...

Acp- bt sir hume yehi bhi nhi pta ki woh bomb implant krenge ki yeh ek human bomb hoga? Aur sir agar woh admi jisko kal abhijeet ne pakada h...wo unka part na hua ya interrogation ke time pe usne kuch nhi btaya phir...

Officer- Pradyuman tabhi tumhe yeh case solve krne ke liye bulaya h...aj tak CID kabhi bhi fail nhi hui h...aur mujhe aj bhi bharosa ki woh nhi hogi...

Pradyuman- thike h sir...nd ya abhijeet tum mere saath abhi cid beuaro chalna chahoge...

Abhi- m ready sir...

Acp- dats gud...

Officer- okay gentleman...jab aapko koi idea milega...tb aap mujhe batyenge...is dis okay?

Both- yes sir...

Officer- okay officers JAI HIND...

Both- JAI HIND sir...

After they both left the officer called the inspector of jail in which daya was locked...

In the beuaro-

Ol were talking wid each other...when acp nd abhijeet entered...

Acp- officers... meet the new member of the team...Inspector Abhijeet... he is senior to u ol...nd will be a member of our team in one case...so lets discuss the case first...

Nd acp tells them everything...

12th august, 2015...

It was night nd as the night grew darker ol the security Gaurds of the jail slept... ( as it is the habit of ol the gaurds in India)

Somehow, daya nd ravi escaped from the jail...

This news reached to cid beuaro in the mrng nd ol were luking tensed... abhijeet was vry vry tensed...

...

 **so hw Daya and ravi escaped? What is the plan for independence day? Has daya seriously changed?**

 **A/n- so hw was dis...hehe pta h har chap suspense mein chod deti hu...bt suspense mein hi toh asali mza h...**

 **yeh chaps coverup krne ke liye nhi the…maine pehle se hi yeh idea tha….toh plz mujhe cheaters mat bulayo…. don't test my patience again nd again…agar aapko iss stry se koi bhi problem h…toh main aapko force nhi kr rhi iss se pdhne ke liya aur iss par review dene ke liye…**

 **chalo chalo abhi na main jaa rhi hu... nd ya once again happy independence day to ol….one song for my country…**

 **Yeh desh hai veer jawaano ka, albelo ka, mastaano ka…**

 **is desh ka yaaro…hoyeee….**

 **iss desh ka yaaron kya kehna….**

 **yeh desh h duniya ka gehnaaa….**

 **JAI HIND JAI BHARAT…**

 **Take care of yourselves...**

 **Luv u ol...**

 **Keep luving mee!**

 **Yours diksha...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And Do review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nhi nhi koi jota nhi marega...pta h bhut late hu...bt ab bachi ki jaan nhi lena...nhi toh update kaise karungi...aacha aacha lets start wid the stry...**

13th august mrng-

Abhijeet was very tensed...he couldn't understand that how daya changed so much?afterall he was also an Indian...nd he couldn't do anything lyk dis due to the money...bt an officer should be tough..nd he started listening to his brain...

Daya kyu nhi aaisa kr skta...yahan paiso ke liye bhai bhai ko jab mar skta h toh daya kyu nhi yeh sb kuch kr skta...

While he was thinking, he got a call from acp-

Acp- abhijeet, jaldi beuaro aayo...tumhare naam se ek cd aayi h...

Abhi- yes sir!

In beuaro, they play the cd...

In the cd...

A man was there...nd two men were standing behind him...they were one other then daya and ravi...

Man- hlo cid officers...kaise ho tum log?pta hi h aache nhi hoge...waise abhijeet tum toh aache hi hoge...afterall cid ke saath kaam krne ka mauka mila h...bt thode se shocked ho kya? Daya ko mere saath dekh kr? Anyways...maine tumhe yeh btane ke liye cd bheji h ki tum logo ka shaq bilkul sahi h...main 15 auagust ko Mumbai mein ek bda dhamaka krne wala hu...shocking h? nhi naa...hona bhi nhi cahahiye...yeh blasts ek jagah nhi kayi jagah honge...yaad rkhna maine blast nhi blasts bola h...mtlab toh tum smjh hi gye hoge...chalo main jagah btau... nhi nhi...kyu btau...tum log toh cid wale ho...aj tk itne case solve kre h..toh yeh bhi kr lo...ab yeh toh bta diya h ki main blasts krne wala hu...bt jagaho ko dhundana aur logo ko bachana tumhari zimmedari...doh din h tumhare pass...bacha skte ho toh bacha lo...so your tym starts nw...tick tock, tick tock...

(Nd cd khatam)

Pankaj- yeh apradhi toh bhut khtarnak lg rha h sir...

Abhi- pankaj cahahe jitna bhi khatarnak ho hume iss se pkadna hoga Aur woh bhi doh din se pehle...

Meanwhile acp's phone rang...seeing the caller id he moves outside in a hurry...

All were shocked seeing him...

Acp on call- haan..kya info h...

Man-...

Acp- nhi nhi...mujhe yeh nhi sunana h...tumhe wahan pe bheja kyu h...pta kro jaise marzi...

Man-...

Inside-

Abhi plays the cd once again...nd clears the background sound...yes...there was a sound of train...seems lyk railway junction was near the house...

soon they reach that house where the video was made...none was inside,,,they start searching the house...abhi found same bracelet which he saw on daya's hand...nd the conclusion was dat the terrorist were there in the house only...so everyone began to search with much more concentration...

Atlast they found a map of Mumbai nd certain places were marked...acp found a chit nd he kept it in his pocket...it was unnoticed by everyone...

Abhi- sir pka inhi jagah pe blast hoga...

Acp- mujhe bhi lgta h...aisa kro map ko forensic lab mein pahunchayo...kyu pa koi fingerprints mil jaye...nikhil jayo...

Nikhil- yess sir!

Acp nd abhi were alone...

Acp- abhijeet mujhe tumse kuch zaroori baat krni thi...

Abhi- jee sir boliye!

Bt his phone rang...

After the call-

Abhi- sir mujhe abhi jaana hoga...koi zaroori kaam aa gya h...yeh baat hum kal kr skte h...

Acp- haan haan koi nhi..

Abhi- aayie sir main aapko beuaro chod deta hu...

 **A/n- pta h mujhe chota tha...bt abhi suspense ke liye chote chaps de rhi hu.. so hw was dis?**

 **Nd thanx to ol who reviewed...keep reviewing as always...so till nxt chap...take care of yourselves...**

 **Yours Diksha...**


End file.
